The Amulet
by queenofdespair216
Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love… Rated R for later chapters (JackK)
1. Chapter 1 Begininings

Chapter 1: Beginnings By queenofdespair216  
  
Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love. (Jack/OC)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots. Kira Ryan is my own fictional character.  
  
It all started Kira's first year of college, She was a freshman at NYU. She was majoring in Spanish and minored in social relations. She was intending eventually to join the Peace Corps and travel around the world aiding others in distress. Sha wanted adventure, a chance to be free from the small, social, conformed life of the small town she had grown up in. That was mainly why she had chosen to move to New York, the town was fast paced and exhilarating. It was a center of art and culture, no two people exactly alike, or so she thought.  
  
Turns out that almost every one there were just yuppies and yahoos only there because there rich mommies and daddies wanted them to be. No one really wanted to learn anything; they were there for a good time. One of the worst of them was her rich fashion obsessed roommate - Jennifer Clarington. Her dad probably owned half of the businesses in NY; he was also a chairman on the Board of Trustees at NYU. She had power and she knew it. And the worst thing for a brainless blonde bimbo like herself to have is power. She tried as hard as she could to make Kira's life a living hell as often as she possibly could. And since they shared a dorm, it was very frequent. So she tried to spend as much time as she could at the Library. No she was not a geek or anything, she wasn't very smart, she had survived on B's in high school like the rest of my graduating class, but she simply loved literature. So a library was a natural place to find her, especially with all the homework she was loaded down which she normally was.  
  
Besides cram sessions at the library and brutal verbal sparring matches with Cruela Devil, her life revolved around field hockey. She played for the NYU team, they weren't spectacular or anything but she thought they were the best team. Her best friend Michelle from high school played on the team too and we were inseparable. Field hockey did a lot for her figure and by the end of the season she was trim and very healthy. Needless to say she didn't want to get out of shape so everyday she would wake up and go for a jog around central park before her first class. It helped to wake her up and helped her get back to nature I guess you could say.  
  
Well one dreary morning after she had just ran an exhausting 2 miles she was heading home and she stopped at this small antique store Michelle had told her about. She walked in and immediately the smell of old varnish and dusty books hit her, she looked around the dimly lit, room. It was deserted not a soul in site, save for the owner, who looked rather busy at the moment. So she started to poke around a bit. Tons of furniture lay in scattered places around the room. She particularly noticed an old grandfather clock that she knew her mother would simply love, because it was an exact replica of one they had had before. She walked slowly around awhile searching through the shelves of old radios and baseball card collections, when she found the most inquisitive item. It was a beautiful gold chain with a golden eye charm with a turquoise gem embed where a pupil would have been. She was drawn to it immediately; she knew she had to have it. It didn't have a price tag on it, so she went up to the front of the store to ask the owner how much it cost.  
  
She was an old lady, probably in her mid 80's; she had white hair and looked to of Hispanic decent. I politely asked her what the price was for the necklace. "Where did you get that?" the old lady asked. I told her she had found it in the back inside an old chest. "I check and price everything that comes in and goes out of this store, but I have never seen that before," she told me. " Oh," I said. " Well I really like it, do you have any idea how much it could be?" "No," she said. "But if you like it all that much you can have it for free." "Really?" she asked "Of course, I wouldn't be telling ya, you could have it and then be taken it back, now would I?" " I would hope not" she replied. "Be off with you now I've got work to do." and went back to examining an old cameo.  
  
She started walking quickly back to her dorm, if she didn't hurry she would miss her first class. She decided to take a short cut and cut through the alley. As she was walking she took the amulet out of her pocket for further examination. What her luck, this could be worth a fortune and she got it for free. She was really afraid of losing it though, so she decided to wear it. She lifted her brown wavy locks up away from her neck, and quickly put the necklace on. All of a sudden a bright blue light flashed all around her, the air swirled in a circular motion as if she was trapped in a tornado. She began to spin round and round; she shut her eyes stop the dizzy feeling in her stomach. All of a sudden the ground beneath her feet was lost to the never-ending vortex of winding. She was just floating and spinning through time and space. She try to open her eyes but all she saw was the bright blue light, as bright as the Caribbean sea on a calm day, and suddenly her world went blank as she passed out of consciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2 Tortuga

TriGemini: Thanks so much for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Tortuga By ~queenofdespair216  
  
Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots.( However Kira Ryan and the general plot is my own.  
  
Kira awoke abruptly to find herself on a beautiful white beach with clear blue waters and tall tropical palm trees. She got up swiftly and quickly brushed the sand out of her clothes and hair. She gasped as she finally saw what she was wearing. She was dressed in a skimpy red dress, which was rather tight around her chest restricting her breathing considerably. (A/N think of what Elizabeth was wearing in the movie) She tried as hard as she could to try and get to the laces that held, what looked to be corset, so tightly to her to her, but alas she couldn't get the laces to budge. She finally gave up with an exasperated sigh; she sat down in a huff and focused her mind on her surroundings. She looked to the right and left and all she saw was the immense miles of beach. How the hell did I end up on a deserted island in the middle of the tropics? And how the hell did I get into this thing. She thought looking dejectedly at the hot dreaded dress. She hadn't let her mind wander very far, when a growl form her stomach reminded her that she needed to go find some food.  
  
She strolled slowly down the beach, baking from the hit rays of the Caribbean. And then she looked out to see and saw a large ship. It had three masts and a black flag waving from the top of the largest. It was an old wooden pirate ship. What is this a reenactment of the 1700's or what? She thought to herself. There are no pirates in the 21-century. She followed as it sailed closer and closer towards the island. She ran forward after it as it flowed into a small inlet. She ran around the bend and saw no small inlet, but a huge cove that held a huge beautiful city.  
  
She followed the shoreline into the city. Where as on first glance she had thought the city pretty, on further examination she soon realized it was disgusting. Dirty men were passed out all over the streets; garbage and waste were just dumped on the ground. There were women wearing close to nothing and way to much make up flirting with the drunken men and a few leading them a way. Prostitutes great. I don't know why I even thought this place was beautiful, she told herself. I need to find some place to make some cash or I won't have anyplace to sleep or anything to eat. So she stepped into a small tavern, The Black Raven. How original, she thought.  
  
She headed straight for to the bar, where many men sat drowning themselves in rum, gin, beer, and any other alcoholic beverage known to the time. As she shuffled through the crowded room she was surprised to seem the same reoccurring theme. They were all dressed in clothes that she had never seen before. Their behavior was disgusting and there words harsh and crude. Men started to rake their eyes consciously over her body, as she passed them like she was a piece of Aztec gold, just waiting to be taken. A particularly gruesome man grabbed her arm and held tight. "Where are you going sweet stuff? Don't you want to stay have a little fun?" "Oh go fuck a tree, you dirty scallywag," she said roughly spitting into the man's face. And with a swift kick to the groin brought him to his knees. She glared hard at down at him and then towards rest of the men in the crowd. Her honey brown eyes had turned into pointed daggers hot from the heat of her ragging temper, barring in to their hearts. The men quickly returned their eyes towards, how shall I put it, the more willing ladies scattered around the small place.  
  
She finally reached the bar, where she was met by a seemly harsh girl, she looked no older then herself, yet her worn face and blistered hands made her look even older. "Wot'd ya be wantin?" she said in a think Irish accent. "I'm looking for a job and a place to stay, I've got experience and I be willing to work any hours you like." " Sounds like yer be kinda desperate there lass" " Yeah. I kind of am." " Well, today's yor lucky day then, we just lost anuvver ter the bleedin' 'oore 'ouse, sposedly the pay's better there. Though I wouldn't know, right, I ain't no 'oore. Yer'll be paid 2 Gold Pieces evry 2 weeks, not countin' any tips yer'll be receivin'. Yer can live wiv the rest of the bar maids, right up the stairs and to the left in the lodgin' area. Only 2 rules no men allowed up there and no illegal 'appenings gahn on. Don't need them bloody soldiers comin' 'round 'ere." "When do start?" "Right now, go take care of them gentlemen over there and then yer can wash the floors. By the way I'm Mary Conlon, most blokes just call me Conlon though." "Kira Ryan, call me Kira." "Well Kira, right, I don't fink I've seen yer 'ere before" "No, I just arrived here I guess you could say." "Well lass welcome ter Tortuga.."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Got to get away

Chapter 3 Got to get Away By ~queenofdespair216  
  
Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots.( However Kira Ryan and the general plot is my own.  
  
(A/N: This is all set when Jack is till captain of the Black Pearl and with his original crew. ~ -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Two Years Have Passed ~ -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Two years passed, Kira continued to work at The Black Raven, and gradually had learned how serious her situation was. Stuck in the 1770's, she had no recollection of how she had gotten there or how to get back. She often had nightmares of blue flashing lights and the world spinning upside down, but other than that her time hop tended to elude her.  
  
She had learned a lot in the past two years and had really grown to love the Caribbean. The white sandy beaches and endless blue skies welcomed her each morning. Not matter what a day she had, she could always feel happy just looking out on the sea or watching the sun set steadily to the west. Every time she looked in the mirror it was hard to believe that it was really she. Her brown hair was all ways thrown up in a braid or in a ponytail. She could go to work looking like she had just walked out of hell and no one seemed to mind. She lived for her days off when she could sneak off and practice her sword fighting and dagger throwing. Mary, whom had become like a mother to her, had shown her quite a lot and she practiced every time she could. She was actually quite good, she only wished she had some place to use her newfound talent.  
  
As the days grew she gradually started to wish for adventure outside the headache that was Tortuga. She wanted out of the all night boozing and days spent indoors sleeping it off. Don't get me wrong she loved Tortuga, but only in small chunks. She was getting tired of dealing with every drunk ass that was stupid enough to try her patience or worse to mistake her for a lowly whore. She wanted the adventures, like many she heard late at night while waiting on the many tables. If she didn't get out soon, she was afraid she never would.  
  
One night after a drunken brawl, having to teach a couple guys a lesson, for messing with her and having the rum run out, she decided she had had enough. What was the point of working in a bar if all you did was get hit on, have to break up stupid fights, and can't even drink some rum after it all? (She loved rum.) So that night after she had closed up she went to Mary and told her that she was leaving. Mary of course didn't understand and urged her to stay, but she would have not of it. She went up to her room, and packed all her belongings; her sword, her daggers in their small little box, a revolver just in case, some dresses, a couple pair of britches, some shirts, and all the money she had accumulated during her 2 year stay at the Tavern and she was on her way. There was no looking back, no regret in her decision.  
  
She had no clue where she was going, she just walked, and walked, and some how found herself on the docks. She sat and thought and pondered a while and then decided what she must do. She would join up with one of the pirate's ships. Yes! She would sail the seven seas looking for buried treasure and have adventures around every bend. Now that was more like it, she thought excitedly. She hurried along the docks asking each captain for a place among there crew. Most laughed heartily in her face, they had no room on their ships for a man nevertheless a woman. She glared at each and of course proclaimed what sexist annoyances to society they were they were.  
  
Finally she came to the last ship, it was all black, down to the very last sail. "This is it," she said to no one in particular. "After this it's straight back to the Black Raven." She started up the makeshift gangplank but stopped nearly a step onto it. O gods, there is no way they will let me on, this ship looks even more doom and gloom then all the rest. Her minded raced, what was she to-do, she couldn't go back to that tavern, she wouldn't. As her mind raced, her eyes carelessly rested on some barrels that we're being loaded one by one on the dreary ship. A light went of in her brain. That's it! I'll sneak on board in side a barrel, that way they can't turn me down. I'll have food until they find me, and the worst that can happen is they'll make me walk the plank or something ridiculous like that. She quickly formed her plan, and unloaded one of the large ones, removing apples and such. Pirates don't need apples anyways. She thought as she dumped them into the water. She quickly jumped in the barrel and covered the top. It was very cramped and she couldn't tell a thing of what was going out side. Thank god I'm wearing pants, or this might be uncomfortable, she thought as she drifted off to sleep..  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! (Don't worry Jack'll be in the next chapter cross my heart hope to die.) Thanks all u guys that did review!! You all rock my socks!! 


	4. Chapter 4 The Stowaway

Chapter 4 Stowaway By ~queenofdespair216  
  
Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots.( However Kira Ryan and the general plot is my own.  
  
(A/N: This is all set when Jack is still captain of the Black Pearl and with his original crew.)  
  
Kira's POV  
Three weeks had gone by, and surprisingly those stupid blokes hadn't found me yet. I'd  
  
remained below deck hiding, eating their stores of food and drinking their rum. I'd found a huge  
  
crate of it in the back corner and had consumed over half of it in the three-week trip. Someone on  
  
this ship obviously needs his rum; Man after me own heart, I thought merrily, opening another  
  
bottle. Suddenly some one grabbed my arm. Shit, I thought as the person wheeled me around so  
  
he was staring at them. It was a huge African-American man with gold metal engraved in the skin  
  
around his eyes framing the vicious look in his eyes. He was shirtless to the waist, huge muscles  
  
flexed with anger as they forcefully held me in their grasp. "Who are you? You know what the  
  
captain does with stowaways on our boat don't ya?" he whispers into my ear. He notices the fear  
  
in my eyes and laughs." You afraid now boy? You'd better be," he says to me, unaware of how angry his statement was making me, "Welcomes to he Black Pearl." Boy? Did he just call me  
  
boy? Oh that man has another thing coming to him if he thinks he can call Kira Ryan, the most  
  
feared bar maiden of Toruga a boy.. most feared bar maiden. this thought was so utterly  
  
ridiculous that I found my self laughing out loud. " You thinks that funny do ya? Well wait to we  
  
get ya's to the captain boy and then well see if you'll be laughing." He said in an angry tone.  
  
However his threats were lost on me I was still hung up on the boy thing. And obviously  
  
this numb skull needed to be taught a lesson in pain. So I quickly kicked him in the jewels and  
  
continued to flip him over my back, throwing him head first into a crate. Which was no easy task  
  
considering that he was twice my weight and size? He quickly got up and drew his sword; I  
  
grabbed my sword and proceeded to run up the stairs towards the main deck. I can fight, but I am  
  
not going up against that 6 ft monster. I thought, trying to justify my spinelessness.  
  
At my arrival on deck, I was met by several very confused pirates, who just glanced at  
  
me. "Who're you? You ain't supposes to be 'ere" said a gruesome looking balding man. "Like I'd  
  
be telling you" I said hurriedly and glanced around to see the man I'd just flung around down  
  
stairs appear at the head of the stairs. "Get him boy's," he yelled at them, "He's a stowaway!"  
  
They just blinked and looked at me with very odd expressions, trying to take it all in. I took the  
  
opportunity to throw a stray net over them and ran to the mast and began to climb like there was  
  
no tomorrow. Unfortunately for me, the net wasn't very thick and they cut themselves out of the  
  
net very quickly, and soon half the ship was on my tail. I climbed steadily the crow's nest, only to  
  
come face to face with another pirate; I quickly gave him a left hook right between the eyes, just  
  
hard enough to knock him out cold. I looked down to see at least a dozen men climbing, swords  
  
drawn, towards the crow nest, so I did the only thing I could. I took my bandana out of my hair  
  
and quickly put it over the top and slid down the rope all the way to the helm.  
  
There at the wheel was a rather weird looking pirate, with a red bandana, he looked oddly  
  
familiar but I just couldn't place him. He looked curiously at me, moving his eyebrows in a bizarre  
  
manner, obviously trying to recognize me. "Who are you?" he finally said. "Give me your name,  
  
and I shall give ya mine." I said stubbornly. " Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow, what's yours  
  
lad?" My eyes flare with anger, Why the hell is everyone calling me a boy? "That'd be none of  
  
your business Mr. Sparrow." "Captain. It's Captain Jack Sparrow." He said gesturing wildly with  
  
hands. "Ya whatever, Captain Sparrow, Mr. Sparrow, same difference." Pointing my sword at him.  
  
"Oh, care to fight eh?" "Like it's even worth my time." I said giving him the up and down. " You  
  
can think beat the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow do ya?" Who did this guy think he was? He  
  
acts like he's king of the world. My temper burst and I lunged at him and of course he blocked it  
  
easy. The two of us quickly switched to a defensive position, circling around, staring maliciously  
  
at each other. I can't remember which of us it was but someone attacked and soon enough we  
  
caught in a heated battle, metal against metal, dancing skillfully around the deck. This went on for  
  
a quite awhile, until Jack began to tire and I started to get the upper hand. "Not feeling so cocky  
  
now are we Mr. Sparrow?" I said conceitedly in the mist of the clank of metal. Then he caught me  
  
off guard, and shoved me into the rail, I retaliated and was able to knock the sword from his hand.  
  
I had not even managed to get a breath when I heard the click of a pistol. I looked toward Jack  
  
and found myself staring in to the barrel of a gun. "You cheated." I said grumpily "Pirate" he said  
  
in an all-knowing matter like it was the most obvious thing. I just glared, not allowing the  
  
satisfaction of an answer to that side remark. "Not feeling so cocky now are we?" he said mocking  
  
me. His crew, which had accumulated to watch the fight, laughed heartily at me. "No we aren't," I  
  
said, and then I moved forward and quickly swiped his feet from under him. He dropped his pistol  
  
in surprise as he fell to the ground, and I caught it as it fell. I pointed the barrel right between his  
  
eyes and smiling sweetly said, "But now we are."  
  
The men just stared in awe, first that this newcomer had dared challenge their captain,  
  
the notorious Jack Sparrow, and then had beaten him at his own game of trickery. "Now that we  
  
all know who is in charge here, I would like to negotiate the terms on which I will be staying on  
  
this lovely ship. So if you would all clear out so your captain and me can have a little chat, it  
  
would be much appreciated." I said as I looked at their hesitant faces. "Don't worry I won't hurt  
  
him." I added and turned to go. Jack led me, under the stare of his own pistol, to his cabin, where  
  
we would hopefully negotiate me stay on the pearl.  
  
Jack sat in his chair and but his feet on the table, trying to look calm and cool. "Now what  
  
is it we are here to negotiate?" " I would like to join your crew. I can fight and do anything you ask  
  
of me." " Why should I let you join lad? You've just made a fool out of me in front of me entire  
  
crew." "Because I know you're a pirate down, he died half way through this trip, may not have  
  
seen him, but I've got ears ya know. Sides I can do anything you want me to do, and I don't make  
  
much fuss. Also if ya don't let me join I'll blow your head off with your own gun." I said in very  
  
bored tone. "Well you drive a hard bargain, you work on my ship, and doing what work I tell you  
  
or you blow my head off, seems fair enough to me." "Fine then we have an accord?" I said  
  
sticking out my hand. He nodded and shook my hand. " Now lad.."  
  
"Bloody hell, you pirates all have half a brain I swear. I'm a girl, not a boy ya stupid idiot."  
  
I said as I pulled my brown hair from where it had been tied up. It cascaded down in a long curvy  
  
wave of hair that ended near the middle of my shoulder blades. He looked at me closely for the  
  
first time, his eyes practically buggering out of his head, then he raked his eyes over my petite  
  
frame, let them stop at my chest for way longer than was necessary. So I did what I always did  
  
with guys like him; I gave him a hard punch to the face, and he doubled over in pain. "I don't think  
  
I deserved that." He said bluntly. "Well I'm not a piece of meat, so stop staring at me like I am!" I  
  
raged at him. "So, missy do you have "Anyways, what do you want me to do?" I said trying to  
  
calm my self down " What do you mean?" "Well if I'm going to be working on your ship I got to  
  
start someday." I said started to get irritated. "No woman is going to work on my ship!" " Why not?  
  
You were perfectly fine with me working before." "Well that was before I knew you were a."  
  
"Well too bad," I said cutting him off, "We had an accord, you can't change your mind now." He  
  
stopped, confused for a second. "Wait a minute, you tricked me into letting you join!" I smirked,  
  
"All is fair in love and war mate. I'm the same person I was 5 minutes ago. Its only fair that I get a  
  
fair chance as any male. Now what do you want me to do?" I smiled sweetly. "Fine," he said with  
  
an evil grin, "You can do all the laundry on this ship, and then cook dinner for the crew. My men  
  
probably haven't had a real meal for months." He said with a wink on his way out the door.  
  
"What!" I screamed, "I am not here to cook, I want to do real work." "You said you'd do any work I  
  
wanted you too.. Like you said 'alls fair in love and war mate.'" And he walked out on the deck. I  
  
was murderous.How can he beat me in my game. he doesn't know what who he's messing  
  
with..  
  
I walked outside to see Jack talking with the six-foot tall giant. "Bo-sun, I thought I asked  
  
you to get me some rum." He said trying not to get mad. "The stowaway." Jack cut him off. " Yes  
  
I know you had to take care of the stowaway, but what about the rum? Where is my rum?" "The  
  
stowaway." "Bloody hell, I already know about the stowaway." I decided that this had finally  
  
taken enough shit from Jack for me, so I decided to step in. "Sparrow, what I think what this man I  
  
is trying to get through to your thick skull is that I drank your rum." "Y- you .YOU WHAT?" " I-  
  
drank - your - rum." I stated slowly hoping that he would get the picture. "It was really good too,  
  
must've been the finest rum in all the Caribbean." I smiled teasingly at him, just enough to get a  
  
rise out of him made my way below deck. "Where do you think your going?" he yelled after me.  
  
"I'm doing the laundry remember." I said "And it's Captain Jack Sparrow." "So you say" I stated  
  
bored with the thought and continued on my way. The, "Bloody woman," I heard him mutter under  
  
his breath, as I went off to do my chores, was enough to keep a smile on my face for the rest of  
  
the day. 


	5. Chapter 5 no title yet any ideas? tell m...

Chapter 5 By ~queenofdespair216  
  
Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots.( However Kira Ryan and the general plot is my own. Also there is a quote from someone else's fan-fiction that I really like but can't remember who's it was. So if it's yours then you own it if not then I don't matter to you  
  
(A/N: This is all set when Jack is still captain of the Black Pearl and with his original crew.)  
  
The sunset slowly over the industrious ship, just as Kira was finishing her chores. She had made a huge meal that was bound to leave no man hungry, thought she some how doubted whether she would make it to see one morsel of the food she had cooked. She was just about to go get some, when a man in his mid 30's came up to her; he looked rather dashing, with his hair tied back neatly and a thin moustache running across his lips. " Excuse me miss but the captain has requested that you take dinner with him in his quarters so that you may go over the finer details of your agreement to stay on board. He also requested that you wear this," he said with flawless English and produced a fancy avocado colored dress, adorned with black ribbon and lace ( from behind his back. "Thank you mister.." " Turner, but everyone calls me Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." His politeness was overwhelming and full of kindness. "Well, I was wondering where might I change.I wasn't exactly told where I would be sleeping or anything. Would you show me?" Of course, I would be honored." And he offered his elbow as if he was some fine gentleman instead of a pirate, She smiled warmly and looped her arm through his and they continued on.  
  
He showed her to a small little room filled with loot. "I didn't think you'd want to change in front of the men in the crew's quarters and this was the only place that is private." He said trying to apologize. "Oh this is fine, I'm not really that picky." He shut the door and She proceeded to change into the dress. The dress was made of satin and it seemed made for her and her alone, as it fitted to every curve of her body perfectly. Luckily the corset laced in the front so she was able to secure it herself so that she looked slim but could still breathe. She brushed her hair with a brush she found in a pile of plunder and made sure she looked presentable, then opened the door.  
  
To her surprise, Bill was still there, leaning against the wall seemingly waiting for her. "Don't you look nice." He said kindly, "I thought you might need some help getting to the captain's quarters, seeing as you are new." "Thanks, I have no idea where the heck I am." The two of them took there time walking towards their destination, all the time talking about their lives and views on everything to nothing. By the time they reached the door labeled, Captain Jack Sparrow, the two were laughing their heads off like they had known each other their whole lives. "Well here you are," he said smiling broadly. "Thanks so much Will," calling him by his given name, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Hey Jack," she said as she came into the spacious room. It was decked in a deep wine colored carpet and luxurious fabrics that covered the bed and a giant windows overlooking the endless blue sea below. Jack was seated at a large table peering over a large map, which looked from where she was sitting a map of an island shaped like a skull. "What took you so long?" he said without turning. "Oh, Will was just showing me around the ship a bit." "Will?" he said questionably. "Bootstrap, his real name is William."  
  
He turned to look at her and was immediately awed. It was the first time he had truly looked at her, and her flawless beauty stunned him. Her dark hair was pulled messily in to a bun and a few waves and curls hung framing her face. Her honey brown eyes melted his heart, and her smooth sun kissed skin only added to her magnificence. The dress he had given fit her perfectly, and the green was obviously her color. His eyes raked her body, trying to memorize every curve and every line of her face and body. Her breast were full, even though not as large as other women's, they were proportionate to her body. 'God does she clean up good.' He thought to him self. He was dragged out of his thoughts by a modest cough. He smiled and returned his eyes to hers. "What's so funny? Do I look stupid or something? I've never looked good in a dress." She ranted self-consciously. "Ya look great luv." He said. And he sat down at he table mentioning for her to do the same. They talked all though there dinner, they both enjoying the other's company immensely.  
  
"So Jack, where am I going to sleep?" "Well ya've gots two options really, ya could sleep with the crew, which I wouldn't suggest, men are kind of desperate after 3 weeks at sea, if ya gets my meaning." "Ya.. and the other option?" She asked earnestly, not really enjoying the thought have having to ward off dozens of wandering hands. "Ya can sleep in here."he said with a smirk "Hmm.. dozens of sexually frustrated men, or one sexually frustrated idiot.that's not really much of a choice." "I am not sexually frustrated, I am very capable of getting action." "Right, I'm sure." She said sarcastically, jack didn't reply, he simply pouted. "Well, I'm going to sleep cause I'm sure your going to make me get up early tomorrow."  
  
She proceeded to take off the corset and the dress, left only in her chemise. Jack just stared with an I-can't-believe-you-did-that look on his face. " What? I got this dress thing underneath it, it's not like I'm naked or anything." "I know luv, but still it ain't every day a woman willing strips for me without me having to pay her nothing." "Jesum crow, I told you, you were a sexually frustrated idiot." She claimed, flopping onto the bed and snuggling under the covers. "I'm not a." She cut him off, "Trying to sleep over here, could you keep your psychotic ranting to yourself please." And turned over trying to hide the teasing small that was playing upon her lips.  
  
She heard jack moving around and then suddenly aware of another presence in the bed.. a half naked man. "Jack what the hell do you think you are doing?" "Sleeping luv." "Well you are not sleeping here." She said in a matter a fact tone. She placed both feet on him and kicked him out of the bed, sending him sprawling onto the floor. "Bloody hell woman, it is my bed." "And you offered me to sleep in it, and since you know I would never allow any man to share my bed, you must know that you are not exempt from that rule. Therefore on the floor you shall remain, unless you would like me to dismember you of course, to make sure that nothing would accidentally happen." He mumbled something under his breath and turned over on the floor. "Oh and here is a pillow and a blanket." And she threw them so they directly landed in his face. 'Score' she thought with a grin and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hope it was ok for y'all, not sure I'm the best at dialect, but I try.. PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to know what you all think.. 


	6. Chapter 6 40 winks

Chapter 6 ~ 40 winks By ~queenofdespair216  
  
Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots.( However Kira Ryan and the general plot is my own.  
  
A/N: ok many people have recently asked this so I'm going try and clear this up. This story takes place before the movie, before Barbossa betrays him, when he is still his first mate. Will and Elizabeth are pretty much exempt from this story, except for a very small part they play. .haven't decided whether to make this a long one or just make a sequel.  
  
Also I'm sorry if some of ya'll think it's overwritten.but that's just the way I happen to have written this so if you don't like it then stuff it cause I'm writing this story for my own enjoyment, and for the very few who do like it.because I can't please everybody and I don't want to and am not going to try  
  
So anyways on to the long awaited chapter 6..well maybe not long awaited but hey I can pretend you care right?...read on..  
  
Am I still breathing Have I lost that feeling Am I made of glass Cause you see right through me I don't know who I am and you are the only one that sees that I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today ~TRAPT "Made Of Glass" ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The warm morning rays of a waking sun shined through the crystallized glass, as Kira finally opened her eyes to greet the day. She snuggled into the warm down comforter and into the warm body beside, feeling warmth and security that she had not felt for a long time. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her petite frame, she gasped in surprise. She looked up to see a pair of twinkling chocolate brown eyes staring at her. "I knew you'd warm up to me before long." A familiar voice breathed amusedly into her ear. The man chuckled as realization hit the girl lying beside him.  
  
Kira abruptly sat up, glaring at Jack. "JACK!" She said, half in surprise, half in a loud growl. "What are you doing in my bed?" she said questionably. "Enjoying me 40 winks same as you luv." (A/N: this is an expression means sleeping basically) "Well I got that part, but why were you enjoying them here? Don't you have another place to sleep? i.e. the floor?" she said in a some what agitated tone, although in fact she was a little teeny tiny bit happy by this turn of events, but she wasn't going to let anyone, especially Jack know that that. "Well luv ya see the floor isn't practically comfortable, and it was bloody cold last night so I figured you wouldn't mind ol'Jacks for one night, sides knew you wouldn't want me ta freeze all by onesies ons the floor." He said with a smirk. "Well Mr. Sparrow, you were wrong. I do mind, I don't want to share a bed with a complete and utter stranger." "Well fine then let me introduce myself lass, I'm the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow and you are." "UGH! that's not what I meant." "Well that's you said." "Yes, but not what I meant, I meant I don't know anything about you as a person, not your name stupid." She replied, to tired to think of anything more intelligent to say.  
  
"Ahhh, well I am the captain of this lovely ship and I have a lovely crew and we wander the seven seas." he said rapidly "And in all truth," she said cutting him off in an attempt to finish her sentence, "I don't really feel the need to get to know you. I'm your crewmember; I work for you, that's all you need to know about me. Now if you excuse me, I think I have places to be." And quickly got up and exited the room."  
  
"What's her problem." Jack wondered out loud. This woman was unlike any other he had ever met, she was independent and could actually carry an intelligent conversation, unlike many the whores he had meet in Tortuga, and his many travels. Yesterday, he thought she just might be loosing up, but her attitude today was just the opposite, she seemed different.  
  
Kira walked as fast as she could away from Jack's quarters. She was awfully confused and didn't know where she was going, but just that she definitely needed some fresh air. She finally found her way out on to the deck, and since no one was around she found herself starring into the vas span of crashing waves.  
  
The sun was just peaking up over the horizon, causing sporadic rays to kiss the clouds turning them pink from embarrassment. She didn't know why she was happy all of a sudden, she had felt more alive in the past day and a half than she had her entire life and she wasn't sure if she was ready to feel it. Her whole philosophy on life had been for some time now, that it was better to feel nothing at all then deal with the extreme highs and for her, the all time lows of her life. but maybe it was time for a change. She sighed and started down to the galley to begin work on breakfast. 


	7. Chapter 7 Where are we going? bad name ...

Chapter 7 By queenofdespair216  
  
Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots.( However Kira Ryan and the general plot is my own.  
  
A/N: Hey just wanted to take the time to thank any one and everyone who reviewed my story...I know it isn't Shakespeare or anything close...so thanks for bothering to read and review  
  
------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Stars In your multitudes

Scarce to be counted

Filling the darkness

With order and light

You are the sentinels

Silent and sure

Keeping watch in the night

Keeping watch in the night  
  
You know your place in the sky

You hold your course and your aim

And each in your season

Returns and returns

And is always the same  
  
STARS Les Miserables  
  
------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Several weeks passed quickly for the crew of the Pearl, Kira was know promoted up to doing actual work on deck, and the cook was given his assigned job back. Over the weeks Kira and bootstrap bill had become friend and the crew was warming up to her care free ways, though many still did not like her, they seemed to tolerate her existence. The only one who did not seem quite happy with her presences was jack's first mate, a very odd and creepy old man named Barbossa. Not that she cared, she didn't care much for him ether his suspicious looks and greedy nature made her wary of him. Overall she had avoided jack at all costs, something about him unsettled buried feelings that she would rather ignore, but when she did she always ended up having fun with him. Something about him just made her laugh out loud at the sight of him  
  
One particular morning, Kira was in the lookouts post serving her night shift for the week, as dawn awoke the day. She looked down to see another pirate had come to relieve her of her post, she grabbed a rope and swung down onto the helm where Jack was steering. "Hello Jack." she said in the sickliest sweet tone she could muster. "Hello luv, good morning to ye." he said absent-mindedly focusing on steering. "Jack...I was wondering...where are we sailing to?" "Ah... we be heading for el Puerto Real" "...Port ....Royal?" She asked "Aye, it's in Jamaica luv"" he said to her before turning back to the wheel. "So ye know Spanish luv?" "Yeah, I majored in it at .." she trailed off in horror that she had almost revealed part of the future, her eyes widened for a moment as she thought of something to cover-up her trail. "..What I meant was I was taught by a major in the British army..." he looked at her oddly, raising his eyebrows. His brown eyes searched hers for an explanation. She lowered her eyes knowing he could see right through her lie.  
  
"Land Ho!" shouted a voice from above, thankfully taking attention away from her. "Ye should be getting some sleep luv, ya've been up all night. Ye can have the bed all ta your lonesome self.... though if ye'd be wanting any company I would be happy ta...." "In your dreams mr. sparrow." "Every night luv." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and hid a smile as she turned and ran down the stairs. "oh and it's Captain...It's Captain Jack!" he yelled loudly after her but she was to far gone. He smiled to himself and started to direct the crew. "Come on ya mangy dogs, get to work we ain't got all day."  
  
Below deck Kira ducked into bed fully clothed and fell instantly asleep.....


	8. Chapter 8 Becoming a Lady

Chapter 8 – becoming a lady

By queenofdespair216

Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots.ï 


	9. Chapter 9 Port Royal

Chapter 9 – Port Royal

Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots.(including Jack..... ::tears::) However Kira Ryan and the general plot is my own.

You flagg'd walks of the cities! you strong curbs at the edges!  
You ferries! you planks and posts of wharves! you timber-lined  
side! you distant ships!  
You rows of houses! you window-pierc'd facades! you roofs!  
You porches and entrances! you copings and iron guards!  
You windows whose transparent shells might expose so much!  
You doors and ascending steps! you arches!  
You gray stones of interminable pavements! you trodden crossings!  
From all that has touch'd you I believe you have imparted to  
yourselves, and now would impart the same secretly to me,  
From the living and the dead you have peopled your impassive surfaces,  
and the spirits thereof would be evident and amicable with me.

Song of the Open Road - Walt Whitman

" 'Kay all ye scallywags here's the deal." Jack spoke out to his crew. "Barbossa's captain in my wake, I gots sum business that needs looking after. Ye'll all be allowed on main land, but I wants no trouble like we had in Port Elizabeth or ye'll be getting keelhauled1." He said roughly with a sour expression on his face. "Gots that mates?" "AYE!" Came the general consensus excluding some retorts from the two pirates Pintel and Ragetti whom had been that cause of the "disturbance" in Port Elizabeth. "Aye, then get back to work, I want anchor dropped and the riggings properly secured." He yelled at his men, before turning to his first mate.

"No man steps of this ship until it sparkles like a gold chequeen.2 "I'll see that it gets done captain." He said with a happy expression until Jack had turned his back, and his face contorted to one of malice and resentment. Kira was outwardly the only one to notice this and just stared at the man warily. He suddenly became aware of her presence and turned to sneer at her. "What are ye staring at, ye heard the captain nobody leaves this ship till its clean so get back to work." He belligerently told her. "I'm afraid you heard wrong, he said no MAN leaves this ship until is shines. He never said anything about women having to do any work." She replied angrily.

Suddenly Jack came to rescues her, "Comin' luv?" he said gesturing to a small boat. "Ya want me to come with you?" she asked in disbelief. "Would ye rather me leave ye to whorin, drinkin, and cleanin wit the likes of him." He said pointing at Barbossa. She took one look at him, and immediately responded, "when do we leave?"

Within 15 minutes the two were in a rowboat making it's way to shore. They banked in a rocky inlet not far from the harbor.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this stuffy dress." She questioned, growing rather irritated with the excessive amounts of itchy fabric. "Because luv, ye needed a disguise." "That was a rhetorical question. Sides I don't see you in some frilly costume." "I don't need one, I already look smashing luv." He said with a grin as they walked into town. "No, you look like a fool." "But a handsome fool." "No, defiantly not." She replied certainly. "Now he," she said pointing to a merchant with sparkling blue eyes and dark brown hair, "is smashing."

Jack looked put out by this comment and fell in to silence until they were walking into the particularly busy part of town. "Luv, if any one happens to be askin' we was driftin about the sea for a few days after our ship went down with ye parents aboard. I'se was told to take care of ye by your da before he died. Got's that?" "Aye aye capy!" Jack looked at incredulously, she just smiled and continued walking.

Port Royal was a very busy city, full of people selling anything you could think of along the street in carts and stands. Men in militia uniforms stood by with guns locked and loaded, ready to fire at the sound of trouble. This put Kira a little at unease but after a while, she was consumed by the busyness of the town, which reminded her a lot of New York city. A feeling of homesickness washed over her, it was possible she would never return home. She sighed, so consumed in her thoughts that she forgot completely about the world around her.

She was so captivated by these thoughts that she ran right into a person walking the opposite way. She staggered a bit, only to trip on the hem of her skirt. She braced herself for the hard cobblestone walkway, but was surprised when two arms wrapped around her waist, saving her from the ground. "Are you alright miss?" inquired the young man, who's arms still held her. "I believe so..." she said "Thank you very much for coming to my rescue mr..." she paused waiting for his answer. "Hawkins, but you may call me James is so wish. And what might I call a lady so fair as yourself?" his politeness was nauseating, but she played along fluttering her eyelashes and blushing slightly at his comment. "Maria Consuela sir, " she replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Ah then you are Hispanic?" "My father was a Spanish nobleman, but my mother was English." She said before adding a frown and looking downcast at the ground.

"They drowned three weeks ago after a bunch of savages looted our ship on our way to San Juan." One lonely teardrop fell down her face, the man tightened his hold on her into a caring hug, trying to console her. "After the pirates had left, me and my fathers man servant...Baco, drifted all over until the British navy came along and brilliantly rescued us." "How dreadful, pirates are such horrid things. If I can be of any service to you, do not hesitate to ask." He proclaimed graciously. A dramatic sniff and a nod came from her as she put her head into the man's shoulder.

Jack all the while had been watching the unfolding scene with a strange jealous tingling erupting inside him. He sat there watching her with his head cocked to one side watching her brilliant acting skills at work on this unsuspecting man. As the man's arms wrapped tighter around Kira, he suddenly felt the odd urge to do so himself. 'Nah, that's bloody mad, I just gots places to be,' he lied to himself. "Pardon me, ELENA and I have business to see to so get ye'r bloody paws off her!" he practically screamed as he dragged Kira around the corner.

Kira obviously not noticing jack was fuming, was laughing uncontrollably. Jack glared at her, "That wasn't funny luv." "What are you talking about? That was bloody hilarious, he actually bought that poor pitiful woe-is-me I'm-a-stupid-brainless-airhead crap." She said between fits of laughing. "Oh and you should have seen your face when I told him your name was BACO." "I told ye ta tell 'em a tale, not to bloomin' try and get yourself engaged!" "Oh come on Jack, it was a harmless bit of fun. You need to lighten up a bit." Jack sighed, mumbling "I don't know why I even bothers." In his normal drunk tone and started waling up the hill. "Wait for me!" Kira yelled, rushing to catch up with him. "By the way were are we going?"

READ AND REVIEW!!!

before i can write the next chapter i need you (the reviewer) to anwser me two questions when you review

1. Do you think that jack might be of hispanic descent? (even partly i.e. is mother was spanish why is father was english) this is sort of important to a character i will be adding so please tell me  
and  
2. When do you thing POTC took place? I personally think it's around late 1600's to the early 1700's, but i really have no clue, and i wanted to know your opinions so i can base something off of it.

I know this sounds redundant but PLEASE REVIEW!

footnotes:

1 Keelhauled: to drag under the keel of a ship for the sole purpose of torture or punishment

2 Chequeen: a former Venetian gold coin


	10. Chapter 10 Jacky Boy Returns Home

Chapter 10 – Jacky Boy returns home

Summary: Kira Ryan was an ordinary 21st century girl until an amulet brought her tumbling into 18th century to a world of rum, pirates, and true love...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, any of it's characters, settings, or plots. I still do not own jack.... but Kira Ryan and her past present and future do belong to me......

---------------------------------------

They wandered for at least a half an hour down an array of ominous back alleys and disgusting cobbled streets towards the other side of town. As they walked, the modest clumped wooden houses slowly dwindled and were farer between. Soon they started to near the captains' houses each distinctly white with handsome yellow stoned walls that kept the out side away from their richer reality.

As they kept going down the now dirt road, Kira began to question Jack about where they were heading. "Right heres luv," he said pointing to a similarly expensive home to those that scattered the apparently rich neighborhood.

As she looked at it with intent she realized that jack couldn't possibly know any one that lived here. One thought came to her mind. 'He's trying to rob this house!' "Jack, no offense, but didn't you just warn your crew not to get in any trouble. We could get hanged for probably even staring at a house like that not to mention ransacking it" He looked at her oddly.

"What makes ye think I'll be ransacking it? He asked. "Well let's look at the facts. One you're a pirate. Number two, I bet you could have all the girls, booze, and rum ya wanted if ya just stole their doorknob. And three, you're a pirate, that's what pirates do!" she ranted trying to support her thoughts while counting the numbers bluntly off on her own hand.

He just smirked, "I am not just any pirate though, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can already have any lass I wants... with the exception of ye o'course," he said and then muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "pity" while he glanced momentarily at her then continued with his thought. "And I gots me enough booze and rum, this is just a personal call to some old relations..." "Such as...." Jack looked somewhat sheepish, "Me aunt..." he said so quietly you could barely have heard him if he were talking directly into your ear.

He waited for her to laugh, but was surprised when she didn't. "Your aunt? I get to meet a real relative of yours!" she said enthusiastically, then her face kind of crinkled up, "She's not like you... is she?" "What do ye mean is she like me?" taking immediate offense "Well...you're not the most... normal slash civilized person in the world." "Well she's lots more worse than me I can tell you that. A horrid lady she is always fusing and yelling ugh the headaches...." He said with a drunken brawl holding his head in his hands. "Alas, It was my mother's dying wish that I look after her. She could have asked that for a special mark on her grave, or a glass of whisky, but no she had to bloody ask that I take care of me fart of an aunt." He said with a scowl.

Kira rolled her eyes and started slowly towards the gate. Jack ran to catch up with her and they walked silently towards through the unguarded gate and up the magnificent stone steps to the front door. The door was a rich cherry wood with delicate carvings engraved in its twisting grains.

The knocker was an exceedingly oversized brass circle that weighed at least a good ten pounds. Jack raised it easily as far up as it would go with his hard earned muscles and then let it go quickly. It thudded hard into the beautiful door making it and the surrounding doorframe shake as it admitted a loud noise. Kira hit him hard in his upper arm for his carelessness. "Bloody hell woman that hurt!" "As well it should have" she said with disdain, and then with much more grace used it to knock twice. He pouted, as the door opened for her, and a maid slowly opened the door.

She was a small English woman and wore a plain pink dress and a bonnet on her head. She smiled nicely toward Kira, bowing her head almost as if she was a revered official of some sorts. "Good day milady" she said softly with out command. "Good day," Kira replied out of courtesy before asking if the Lady of the house was in. "Yes milady, come with me." She opened the heavy door all the way, revealing a wide stair case which wound all the up to the second floor with beautiful red carpets and a glass chandelier that hung an array of candles and glittered in the afternoon light.

The two pirates were led down a narrow hallways assorted with pictures of older relatives, some with a very keen likeness to jack himself, Kira noted. No matter how much he might have looked like his predecessors, the maid did not make the connection and was constantly eyeing Jack uneasily. "What a friendly homecoming," Kira muttered to him while she was not within hearing range. He grumbled something unremarkable as they entered into a small parlor room with a spectacular view of the sea.

She walked to the window slowly staring out to see the waves slowly break on the shore. "The lady will be with you presently," the maid said before ducking out leaving them to their own thoughts. "Gorgeous ain't it?" jack mumbled into her ear. She popped out of her trance like gaze and turned hurriedly towards him embarrassed at being so enthralled by just a view. She bumped into him as she turned, him being so close, and their heads were almost nose-to-nose despite a slight height difference. She looked up at him, daring to really look into his eyes for the first time. They were brown and dark, almost black. She had always thought them somewhat cold and unforgiving but at that moment they held warmth and emotion that he characteristically never showed. After a few seconds his eyes boring into her soul became too much and she back away and turned again to the window. She could feel his eyes containing to stare at her questioningly, but she pretended to ignore it until finally a noise from behind.

A petite Hispanic lady entered the room. She was tall and regal, looking every bit of her station with a gorgeous cream dress that was bordered with expensive silk ribbon around every edge. She was not old, looking no more than in her late thirties with little or no wrinkles and her hair still as black as midnight. Her skin was tan and set off he handsome dress making her appear every inch the beauty she was. She saw Jack, and her eyes instantly widened, "Jack? Oh Jacky boy, you are alive." She said rushing towards him abandoning any lady like behavior and flung her self at him smothering him in a huge hug. Kira almost laughed at his nickname but did not wish to spoil the moment though it looked as if Jack would have welcomed it with open arms.

"I've prayed every day on your mother's grave that you would return alive," she reprimanded in her heavy accent. "Aye me, what she would do if she knew what you devilish things you do to her poor sister. I wait every day for a letter or news that you are well, but no word nada. If I was not as kind as me you would have been out on the streets as a child, I took you in and this is how you pay me?" she asked emotionally. Jack opened up his mouth to answer but she cut him off. "Aye Maria, lo que tu madre diría si ella vio tu esta manera, pareciendose a usted hace. Ella arrollará sobre en su tumba pobre si ella supo se parece a esto."1 She said breaking Spanish as she flailed her arms around dramatically in her rant. It was clear then why Jack did not favor his aunt, it was because she was the only one that could control him. This concept was demonstrated when jack tried to be brave and told his aunt mid rant that he was leaving right now. "Siéntete! cómo le te atreve sale cuando hablo con tu. Su madre no le habría permitido ser tan irrespetuoso!"2 For the second time that day he looked sheepish and simply said yes ma'mam before retuning to his chair.

During this whole exchange Kira just looked on amused as jack's ego got a beating. It wasn't till his aunt had reached the end of her rope that she seemed to notice that their was another person in the room. "Aye jack, how come you did not tell me that you brought a guest. You just let her sit there while i ranted on a like an old woman?" again he tried to speak but no words came out. "May i ask what your name is?" she asked polietly towards her. "Kira Ryan milady." "Ah, you name suits you it means dark lady no?" she nodded yes and she smiled kindly at her. "You look like you have had a long day let me take you to a room to bathe and have a rest. We can talk later over dinner." "That would be great." Kira repiled following her out of the room. As she left she could her jack mutter, "Of course, i get me ears bloody yelled off and she gets.." She didn't get to hear the rest as the lady of the house led her up the back stair well.

READ AND REVIEW!!

as always there will more to come a.s.a.p.

1 Aye Maria, what you mother would say if she saw you this way, looking like you do. She will roll over in her poor grave if she knew you look like this.

2 Sit down! how dare you leave when i am speaking to you. Your mother would have never allowed you to be so disrespectful


End file.
